herofandomcom-20200223-history
Blanc (Neptunia)
Blanc is one of the main protagonists of the'' Neptunia'' video game series. She is the human form of White Heart, the CPU of Lowee. She is a goddess who watches over the land and cares deeply for its people, including her younger sisters Ram and Rom. She is voiced by Kana Asumi in the Japanese version and Wendee Lee in the English version. Personality Blanc appears to be a shy, quiet type of girl who looks lifeless and dull in comparison to others. She enjoys simple, quiet hobbies like reading during her spare time or trying to find a relaxing spot to do so. She also loves to write and wishes to become an author, but unknown to herself, she isn't very good at it and doesn't realize she needs to work on other things to make an enjoyable story. However, underneath her calm and quiet exterior, Blanc is actually a very foul-mouthed girl with a short temper to match, to the point of swear covered boss fights When upset, she takes her anger and rage out on anyone who displeases her, even her own sisters should be wary about this but they actually like to piss her off. A lot of things, and people set her off. Usually this is Vert, who Blanc is incredibly jealous of due to her having big breasts. But she also has a strong hatred for Neptune that is revealed to be a form of jealousy. Blanc also has little to no interactions with Black Heart. It's possible she may have a small respect/liking for Nisa, as she stated she didn't want to involve her in a fight with a rowdy group of bandits, meaning when angry she actually does have some people she won't hurt. But when said bandits insulted Nisa, the two of them teamed up and proceeded to beat them up. In Mk2, Blanc is much more prone to anger than in the first game most likely due to Rom and Ram. She has also become very tired and quiet due to their rowdy, naughty behavior to the point of being seemingly emo to some fans. She has a better relationship with the other CPU's though, especially Neptune. In the manga she comes off as more quiet and stoic, only making blunt comments on occasion. Though she was generally not rude and mean like in the game until later chapters when she was shown with a temper. White Heart White Heart is Blanc's HDD form. Known for being the most violent of the four goddesses with a temper to match, she seems the least changed between forms in terms of personality. White Heart's appearance indicates she may be the youngest of the four, considering her body remains practically unchanged. During the intro movie, White Heart is the Goddess to mention that Purple Heart was the one not picked by any of the others. She wanted to keep Green Heart around, who wanted to keep Black Heart around while Black Heart picked her, due to her bad attitude. Interestingly enough, when Blanc transforms in MKII, she usually becomes louder and more temperamental, cursing more often and being less quiet. Powers & Abilities Blanc is a well-rounded character who has high HP and good defenses. Strangely, despite using a hammer, her attack power isn't very high, but she still can do great damage to an enemy. She is fast, but still has low evasion. Her combos are easy to learn and make her a very good member to have in one's party. Trivia *Blanc/White Heart and her land is based on the Wii. **Though in Neptune V, she sports Famicom colors and Lowee is far more traditional eastern. *Blanc/Blanco means "colorless" or "blank" or, in other words, white. *She, Vert, and Neptune are the only goddesses that say they play video games. *In one of her official images the book she holds references Mario Bros., tying in with the Mario based cameos and puns, due to the Wii being a Nintendo system which Mario is on. *Blanc loves tangerines. *Despite her petite frame, it's possible Blanc may be the strongest power wise of the girls. She wields a hammer easily, which usually only strong characters can wield. *Despite maybe being the strongest power wise, she has poor endurance and is out of shape as shown in an event in Mk2. *Originally, instead of a big cap/hat. Blanc was to wear a big bow on her head. *In a recent popularity poll, Blanc has placed 7th, just behind IF and beating Vert by 184 points. *Despite being the most foul mouthed and hateful goddess, Histoire believes that she cares for her people more than any other goddess. *Blanc is a big fan of Falcom, and she even asks her for an autograph. **This may reference how many Falcom games were on Nintendo consoles. Gallery Blanc37.png XcI8O7cpqm9mBnLm1iw1hVftX9UsY6u7.png Blanc.png Blanc HDD.png Blanc2.png RB1 Blanc.png RB1 White Heart.png Merchandise Kaneel1448500949.jpeg Videos Hyperdimension Neptunia ~ "Exhibition EX-Skills" (v2.0) HD Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 ~ Skill Exhibition Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 Maximum Ecchi (082) Exhibition of skills, couplings & combinations Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SP & EXE Skills Exhibition Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory - Neptune - SP Skills EXE Drives External links Wiki * Navigation Category:Female Category:Magical Girls Category:Neptunia Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Deities Category:Monarchs Category:Elementals Category:Genius Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Global Protection Category:Twin/Clone Category:Counterparts Category:Idea Factory Heroes Category:Envious Category:Dissociative Category:Mutated Category:Loyal Category:Neutral Good Category:Guardians Category:Charismatic Category:Damsels Category:Heroic Liars Category:Anti Hero Category:Egomaniacs Category:Insecure Category:Determinators Category:Control Freaks Category:Stalkers Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Tricksters Category:Lethal